1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary switch containing fuse capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innovations for rotary switches have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a rotary switch containing fuse capabilities.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotary switch containing fuse capabilities that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary switch containing fuse capabilities that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary switch containing fuse capabilities. An electrical contact disc is rotatively mounted in a housing. A handle assembly is mounted to the electrical contact disc and rotates therewith, and is replaceably mounted in the housing so as to allow the handle assembly to be removed from the housing and prevent inadvertent operation of the rotary switch. A pin extends in the handle assembly and a fuse retainer and engages a horse shoe clip, and in doing so, axially movably attaches the fuse retainer to a fuse-holding disc. The pin then extends in a bushing. A pair of blind slots in the pin engage a hair pin clip, and in so doing, the handle assembly can rotate relative to, but cannot be removed from, the housing, unless the pin is rotated 90 degrees, which would orientate the pair of through slots out of engagement with the hair pin clip.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.